My New Life
by iloveRKOx
Summary: What do you do, when your about to start a new life that you never wanted. And your ALL alone whith NO one... Until one day you meet the guy that chages your life...


New story :) Hope you enjoy it, srry for the short chapter :*(

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mickie's P.O.V<strong>_

So here I am in a new town, new home and soon to be new school. I hated it!, I also hated the fact that my dad remarried only a month, a **fucken** month after my mom died. But I don't wanna get into that, at least not now. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door, when my father called me from the den

"Mickie, come here!" his voice was loud and it even sounded mad, I sighed as I walked to where my dad stood.

"What? I'm going to be late for my first day of hell!" I rolled my eyes at my smirking father, I fixed my bag that was slug over my shoulder. My dad didn't say anything so I took that as my way of leaving

"Have fun, love you" he called out as I left, but who was I kidding he was talking to Holly, my stepmother or as I put it homewercker. I slammed the door as I left.

"This is stupid! I hate it here, I wanna come back home I miss you Kelz" Kelly Blank is my best friend from back home. We done everything together, she is always there for me and I love her for that she's my sister.

"Mick, don't worry you'll be fine. This is a good way to start a fresh life, you know? New town, new home, new people a good way to forget about Justin" she paused as someone, a male was talking to her in the background.

"Yea your right Kelz, I better get going tell everyone I miss them" she said she would as I hung up the phone and walked up the steps of my new school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Velvet's P.O.V.<strong>_

Angelina and Maryse were talking to me, when I noticed someone I knew walk past us. I put my hand up showing them to stop talking,both of them looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Vel what's wrong?" Maryse looked at me with her hands on her hips as Angelina was trying to get my attaion by snapping her fingers, but I kept looking at that chick I've seen her before I know I have.

"Velvet!" Ted my boyfriend came from behind me and hugged me tight. I looked at him and kissed him, I love Ted he's been with me threw everything we've been together for about 4months.

"Come on guys, were gunna be late." I walked with Ted beside me and Angelina was looking for Randy, her boyfriend he's always late for class I rolled my eyes as I walked into class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No One's P.O.V<strong>_

Randy walked into class, just on time he rolled his eyes as he saw John and Adam known as "Edge" the so called, "Un-Cool" kids he sat beside Angelina and kisses her with a smile. Mickie walked in with a smile as she handed the teacher her note and took a sit beside Adam, they started talking.

"I've seen her before!" Velvet keept looking at Mickie as Randy, Ted, Maryse and Angelina looked at eachother and then at Velvet. The bell rang as Velvet got up from her seat quickly and walked towards Mickie, but Ted pulled her back.

"Vel, what's with you? She's NEW you don't know her" Ted looked at her as Velvet was still trying to get away from him, she looked at Ted then pulled her arm away and stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Randy's P.O.V<strong>_

That girl, the new girl she seems different I have to admit she's HOT! Hotter than Angelina.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mickie's P.O.V<strong>_

I walked down the hall to my locker and grabbed my bag, I was headed home when John and Adam stopped me. I met them in my last period class, they seemed pretty cool.

"Mickie!" John and Adam both ran up to me, I laughed as John tripped I helped him up and smiled, they both smiled but soon faded as they were looking behind me to this tall blonde girl who had her hands on her hips.

"Velvet, just leave her alone" Adam said as he was pulling me back, Velvet seemed like she was "Queen" of the school with her little "possy" behind her. Thinking that just her staring at me is going to make me "parise" her? Yea right!

"Shut up Adam, and move your ugly face of yours NOW!" she pushed him aside, I saw him roll his eyes but I knew deep down inside he was embarrassed I rolled my eyes and placed my bag on the floor near my locker and walked right up to Velvet and got in her face.

"You know what? I'm tired of girls like YOU who think they OWN this place, when your NOTHING to this school! Now I don't know you, and you don't know me, but I'm sick of people like you! So why don't you do us a favour and just shut up! Just because you have those two whores behind you every second of the day, yea I bet you do doesn't mean everyone here is going to be your little bitch! But there's one think I do know and that's... Adam didn't deserve that "ugly" comment, so just stop it!" Velvet was getting closer to me, I knew she wanted to do something but a brown haired guy, I guess her boyfriend stopped her. I grabbed my bag put it over my shoulder, and went over to Adam. I walked out with those two, I guess you can say my first day of school was a "good" day, Who am I kidding, it sucked! Can't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Srry, if this story sucks but I'm trying to do a new story Please review 18 revivews for the NEXT chapter ;)<p> 


End file.
